I Will Always Protect You
by RebaForever15
Summary: No matter what M has to go through. James Bond will always be there when she needs him.
1. Chapter 1

**It was supposed to be a one off but , well you know me. Enjoy :D  
**

**I Will Always Protect You**

**Bond/M**

The mission was only supposed to take a few weeks and had ended up a 3 month stint. As much as James loved his field work, 3 months away was pushing it. For the first month, M would check in with him every few days to get updates about drop off times and locations for the gun handling racket he had to become a part of to get information on one of Britain's top gun lords. The operation had taken him to Italy and it had become long and tedious and the hot weather had driven him out of his mind. The only thing that had kept him going was his conversations with M. After the first month, the mission had been taken over by Bill Tanner much to James annoyance. Whenever he asked about M or wanted to speak to her, he was brushed off with excuses about her being in a meeting or out of the building.

He looked out of the window as his plane touched down at Heathrow. He got his luggage and hailed a taxi and directed the driver to his location. He walked into MI6 and headed straight for M's office. If she was angry at him for something then he sure as hell wanted to know what he'd done wrong. Eve was at her desk when he entered.

"Eve."

"James, we weren't expecting you back so soon."

"Well the mission's over isn't it."

"Yes but you normally take a few days for yourself before coming back."

"I know but Italy isn't really my type of place. I've never been so relieved to be home. So is she in her office."

"Sorry."

"M, you know, the woman who's been ignoring me for the last 2 months." He said, with a hint of venom in his voice.

"James I…."

"Bond, you're back." Bill said, appearing from M's office.

"Wasn't on the news was it."

"We weren't expecting you back for a few more days."

"Yeah, I've already had that conversation with her." He smiled, nodding to Eve.

"Bill, he wants to see M."

James took note of the looks Eve and Bill gave one another.

"What's going on."

"Bond I…."

"Where's M, what's happened."

"James, M was attacked 8 weeks ago." Eve said, quietly.

"Attacked, by who?"

"We don't know."

"Did she get a look at whoever it was."

"She's barely said anything since it happened." Bill said.

"How did it happen. How the hell did anyone even manage to get to her, she has people around her all the time."

"Who ever it was waited until her driver dropped her of at home."

"They were inside the house."

"It appears so."

"How did they even manage to get in."

"We could ask you the same thing James." Eve smiled.

"Alright fair point."

"The experience has un-nerved her. She suffered a few cracked ribs, her cheek was badly swollen, it's only just fading now."

"What you're telling me is that she's scared."

"Bill and I have been around a few times to see her but she looks, I don't know."

"After everything Silva put her though, this shouldn't unravel her."

"Well it has and to be fair, when Silva was after her at least she knew you were there beside her, protecting her."

"You think it was someone she knows."

"It certainly seems like a personal attack."

"Why the hell didn't either of you tell me before now. You've had 2 months to tell me this."

"M wanted the mission completed, even though she wasn't here it was still her top priority."

"Well it'done now, so I'm off."

Bill nodded and walked back into M's office and Eve ran to catch up with James.

"James wait.."

"What is it."

"Go easy on her okay. She's scared, I've never seen her like this before. Everytime I look at her she looks like she wants to cry. I'm really worried for her."

"I'll do my best, thanks Eve."

James made his way to his lock up to get his faithful Aston Martin before driving over to M's townhouse. He stood on the steps surveying the grounds to see if there was any suspicious cars parked near by just in case. When he was sure it was clear he knocked on the front door. He stood for a good 5 minutes but there was no reply. He knocked again and could just make out M's shadow though the rimmed glass on the door.

"M, it's James. Please let me in."

He felt relief when he heard the lock turn and the door opened. He was a little taken a back when he looked at her. She looked so worn out, she clearly hadn't been sleeping and he could see she'd been crying. He could just make out the faded bruise on her cheek. He put out his hand to touch her face but she flinched away from him. He stepped inside the hallway and she closed the door behind her and turned to him.

"Who did that to you."

"I already told Eve and Bill, it was dark. They took me by surprise. Do you want a drink."

He could tell by the way she leaned a little forward that her ribs were still healing. Despite her tiredness she was still dressed immaculately. She wore a pair of loose fitting black trousers with a cream blouse and black jacket. He watched her as she poured them both a drink. She was taking her time sitting down because it was still awkward to move about. She gasped when she felt his arm around her waist, but relaxed at his touch as he lowered her down. He passed her the whiskey and she downed it in one mouthful.

"M tell me. Tell me who did this to you."

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does, look at you. Look at what they did to your face."

"It's not that bad now."

"I want his name, one way or another you know I'll find out."

"You never give up do you."

"Not when it's you they hurt."

"4 days after I was attacked, a single red rose was delivered to me. Only one man has ever given me a single red rose in my lifetime and it wasn't my Husband."

"Who was it."

"His names is Taylor Hunt, I met him when I was 22, we read law together. When I first met him he was sweet, he treated me like I was the only girl in the room."

"So what happened."

"We began seeing one another and for the first 6 months things were good."

"But…"

"He was failing his law exams, he began drinking heavily and one night we were arguing about ... I can't even remember about what but he turned on me."

"He hit you."

"He apologised after he did it and like a fool I forgave him, but he did it again and again."

"You're not the type to put up with that."

"Back then I wasn't strong. I was young, foolish, naïve, no back bone. I sat there and I took it. One day I walked in and I saw him dealing drugs to some of the other students, apparently it wasn't his first time doing it."

"So what did you do."

"I reported him. He was found out and he was thrown out of law school. All that work down the pan, just like that. After that they never let him back in and he blamed me. It was all my fault, not his because the fool decided to deal drugs and get himself thrown out. He told me when he left that he'd never forget what I'd done to him and that one day I would pay for my actions. He said I'd know when the time came. I always thought he was bluffing."

"Until now."

"I didn't know it was him until the rose, I should have though, his scent."

"His scent."

"The fool still uses the same scent, even after all these years."

"Was it just him here that night or were there others."

"It was just him."

James watched as her hand began to shake and he saw her lip tremble. He got up from the couch and sat on the table to face her. He took the glass from her and placed it to the side and took her hands in his.

"M, Eve said there's something you're not telling us. She says you look like you want to cry all the time and when I touched you, you flinched at the contact. You know I'd never hurt you, don't you."

"Of course I do." She whispered.

"M, I'm going to ask you a very personal and hard question but I want you to be honest with me. I need you to trust me."

"James don't, please."

"You know what I'm going to ask you don't you. I know you weren't properly examined by the hospital."

"James I…"

"Did he rape you." He asked softly.

James didn't need her to say anything else because he got the answer he needed. She finally succumbed to her tears and she allowed James to gather her in his arms.

"It's okay, you're okay. I've got you now, you're safe."

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

M released herself from James embrace and went to stand by the fireplace with her back to him. It really scared him to see her in this state, to see her looking so vulnerable. He got up from his place on the sofa and walked up beside her and put his arm around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and she accepted a tissue from him and wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry James."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Who was it that found you when you were attacked."

"Nobody found me. When I got myself together I phoned Tanner and he took me to medical. They checked my ribs and my face and gave me some painkillers."

"You should have had him take you to the hospital."

"I couldn't bring myself to tell him what had happened, I felt so humiliated."

"You have nothing to be ashamed off, this isn't your fault. You need to go to the Police."

"NO, James no I can't. Please don't make me go there, I can't deal with the sympathetic looks and facing him again. I can't do it James."

"It's okay, I won't make you go but I'm telling you something right now. He's not getting away with this."

"Please, just leave it. Don't get into any trouble for me, it's not worth it."

"But you are worth it. You're exhausted, you need to rest."

"I can't sleep, I haven't slept since it happened. I'm terrified to close my eyes…"

"Incase he comes back."

"Yes." M said, quietly.

"Come with me." He smiled.

He slipped his hand in hers and took her upstairs to her bedroom. She followed him to the bed when he gently sat her down on the edge. He knelt in front of her and took hold of her hands.

"Now listen to me, I want you to lie down and try to get some sleep okay."

"James I…"

"I'll be right down stairs, I won't leave I promise."

"Alright, I'll try."

"That's my girl." He smiled, as he stood up and kissed the top of her head.

He pulled a blanket over her as she lay down and he turned off the bedside lamp and left the door slightly open. He walked back down stairs and got out his phone.

"Eve, it's James."

"Hey, how did it go. Did she let you in."

"Eventually."

"How is she."

Eve took note of the long silence from James end and knew something was wrong.

"James."

"You know how you said you thought there was something she wasn't telling you."

"I was right, what is it."

"I'm not entirely sure if I should tell you or not."

"James for god sake, she's not just the Boss. We care about her and we want to help her."

"She knows who it was that attacked her."

"Who is it."

"Someone from her past."

"Well we need to find him and call the Police, we…."

"Eve listen to me, he didn't just hit her."

"What do you mean."

"Jesus, she'll kill me for this.."

"James, tell me."

"He raped her Eve."

"He did what.."

"She didn't want anyone to know."

"Why on earth not. James she needs support through this. She shouldn't be dealing with it on her own."

"She feels humiliated by it. Don't tell her I told you, she begged me not too."

"So why tell me then."

"I want you to get Q to find out a bit about the bastard that did this too her."

"Okay, what's his name."

"Taylor Hunt. All I know is that he studied law at Oxford with M back in the day."

"No problem, I'll get Q on it now. James, what will you do to him when you find him."

"A taste of his own medicine."

"You won't kill him though, right."

"I don't know."

"James, don't. M wouldn't want that."

"M wouldn't want that, you're kidding right. The woman ordered you to shoot me, remember. I don't think she'll be too fussed if I kill the man who raped her."

"James, he isn't part of the job, you can't just cover his death up like the others. You could get arrested for it, please think about that before you do anything and think about M. She's the main priority."

"You know what, you're right. Okay I promise not to kill him but there's no way he's getting away with what he did."

"I do understand, really. I'll go and fill in Q okay."

"Thanks Eve."

"Just take care of her. Night James."

James hung up the phone and leaned back against the sofa and closed his eyes. The next time he woke up, it was the screams from M that had him on his feet and up the stairs to her bedroom in seconds. He ran over to the bed to see her thrashing about, her arms flying about punching the air.

"M, wake up." He said, trying to keep hold of her wrists.

"GET OFF ME, GET OFF. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME." She cried, tears streaming down her face.

"M, M COME ON. WAKE UP, IT'S JAMES."

M's eyes shot open as she heard James voice trying to sooth her.

"James, I…"

"It's okay, you're safe now."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry."

"Come here." He said, gathering her in his arms.

"I feel like such a fool."

"You're not a fool, far from it."

"I hate feeling like this, it's not who I am."

"You're human, you have every right to feel the way you do."

M sat back and looked into James eyes. She saw all the concern he had for her and wished that she'd called him 2 months ago when it happened and perhaps she wouldn't feel the way she did at that moment.

"James, will you stay with me tonight."

"I already told you I would."

"I meant, in here."

"Oh, M do you think that's a good idea."

"I need comfort, you can leave if you want. I'll understand."

"Budge up."

M did as she was told and James came to lie beside her. M turned over but moved into James as he brought his hand around her waist, holding her tight, never wanting to let her go.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all who have reviewed so far. So very glad that you are all enjoying it.**

**Chapter 3**

James eyes shot open as he felt M stir beside him the next morning. He smiled when he saw her staring back at him, looking a lot better than she had the previous night.

"Morning."

"Good morning James."

He sat up and M followed his actions and he found her leaning her head on his shoulders.

"Thank you for staying with me last night." She smiled, as she looked up at him.

"How could I leave you like that. Do you feel any better today."

"Not as tired as I was, knowing you were here kept me calm."

She watched as his face turned to anger.

"James, what is it." She asked, softly touching his arm.

"I need you to know that I'm gonna find this guy, I'll make him pay for what he did to you."

"No James, don't I…"

"He can't get away with this. Look at you, he hurt you. He physically hurt you and I won't let that stand."

"When did we cross the boundaries of Colleagues."

"What do you mean."

"There was a time you couldn't have cared less about my feelings or me."

"I've always protected you."

"As the Head of MI6 yes but this isn't part of the job. This is because of my personal past, you don't need to be doing any of this for me, not really."

"Do you know that the last woman I was with was Eve, when you sent her to check on me in Hong Kong."

"Why are you telling me this."

"I'm telling you because after Skyfall, things changed between us. You nearly died and it made me realise how much you mean to me."

"James I…"

"I haven't slept with any women since Eve because it's you I want."

"What…"

"This is I know the wrong time to be telling you and I'm not in any way pushing you into anything. Just know that I love you and I'm not going anywhere, I'm here for you through this and after."

"You love me."

"I'm crazy about you, which is why what's happened to you has made me so angry."

"The only man to ever tell me he loved me was my Husband, hearing it from you…"

"You're angry."

"No, god no. It's nice to hear you say it, it's what I need to hear right now."

"Can I kiss you, that's all."

M looked up at him and he sensed a little worry which he had expected but he relaxed when he saw her smile and lean in to kiss him. When they broke for air, she snuggled into him and closed her eyes. He gave her a few minutes to drift off into a deep sleep before gently turning her over and climbing out of the bed and heading down stairs. Eve knocked a few times before James opened the door of M's house.

"Eve, what are you doing here."

"Hello James, we found him."

"Hunt?"

"Yes, he works or I should say worked for G3 Security. Offering security for things like construction, concerts, stuff like that. A week ago he was fired for drinking on the job."

"Drinking on the job, must have brought back memories of his law school days."

"That's what it sounds like, doesn't it."

"Do you have an address for him."

Eve watched as he grabbed his jacket and put his gun inside it.

"James, you promised."

"What."

"You said you wouldn't kill him."

"I know what I said but he did something to M that she'll never be able to forget. It will be hard for her to trust a man again, to trust me."

"You, what are you talking about."

"I love her Eve."

"You love M, are you serious."

"Yes I'm very serious and I've told her how I feel."

"Do you think now was the best time to tell her."

"There will never be a right time but I thought that maybe telling her, letting her know she wasn't alone and that someone loved her would help her through this mess."

"Did it help."

"We kissed and I think it did help her. She's sleeping right now. Actually it would be good if you could stay with her while I go out."

"James please don't do this. Let the Police deal with him."

"You don't understand Eve."

"Oh I do. You're not the only one who cares about her you know. We all do and we all hate to see her hurting but this, killing him. What will it achieve."

"It's called karma Eve, his just desserts."

"There's nothing I can say to change your mind."

"If I believe he is truly sorry for what he did then fine, I won't kill him but I'll know if he's lying. I can't let this go, to let him walk away free from what he did. You're a good person Eve, you don't like seeing people hurt which is why I'm glad you decided to take a desk job."

"You are."

"If you became a Field Agent you might have ended up like me, a cold, heartless killer."

"You're not heartless James or cold. If you love M as much as you say then how can you be that man. There's hope for you yet." She smiled.

"Will you stay until I get back. She gets scared if she's on her own."

"What do I do if she asks where you are."

"Tell her the truth."

"But then she'll know you told me."

"Explain why I told you. I don't think she realises how much she means to you or Bill. She still has those moments when she thinks she's still The Evil Queen of Numbers to you lot. I won't be long."

Eve smiled as she watched James walk out the door and hoped M would sleep until James returned.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was getting dark when James heard the door opening. He stood in the corner, beside the tall oak bookcase, his gun at the ready. He kept his breathing steady as he saw the figure walking into the room. As James watched him slump down on a chair, he was surprised at how fit he looked for his age. James stepped out from the shadows and aimed his gun.

"Hello Mr Hunt." James spoke dryly.

The man shot up from his seat and made a move to run but James was too quick for him and moved to put his arm around his neck, pulling him back into the room and throwing him down onto the chair.

"Who the hell are you, what do you want." The man asked, looking terrified.

"You are Taylor Hunt, aren't you."

"What's it to you."

"My names James Bond."

"You say it like it's supposed to mean something."

"I work for MI6."

"So…I havent' done anything."

"Oh but you have Mr Hunt, you hurt a friend of mine."

"Like hell I did."

"M."

"Who the hell's Em."

"You might know her better as Emma Bently."

James watched Taylor as the colour drained from his face and he refused to make eye contact.

"Look at me. I SAID LOOK AT ME."

Taylor's eyes shot up as James yelled, causing anger in the other man.

"I don't wanna hear that bitches name."

James walked up to him and slapped him hard with the side of his gun, causing him to fall to the floor.

"You don't get to talk about her like that."

"That bitch ruined my life."

"She didn't ruin your life, you did that all by yourself. She told me everything, the drinking, the drugs. You're the one responsible for not making it through law school, for not being better than you could have been."

"All she had to do was keep her bloody mouth shut, all she had to do but the stupid cow couldn't even do that."

"Why, why did you do it and why now after all these years."

"I was pissed off, they just fired me from my security job."

"You were drinking on the job."

"How the hell do even know that."

"We're MI6, we know everything."

"I was sitting in the pub after they fired me and how it came to this, it because of her. If she had just kept her mouth shut then I'd have made it through law school, graduated and ended up in a better fucking job than security but because of her, I'm like this so yeah I was pissed off and I wanted her to pay, even after all this time. I'd never forgotten what she did to me."

"So you beat her up and raped her. She's 69 years old for god sake, you didn't have to rape her."

"I wanted her to feel pain,, the same pain she put me through."

Everything he said made James blood boil and he bent down and began hitting him. He pulled him to his feet and hauled him through to the kitchen and made him sit on one of the kitchen chairs. He used some cable ties he brought with him and used then to tie Taylor's hands behind his back.

"Now, you're going to beg me for forgiveness for what you did to M."

"Like hell I will."

James smiled to himself as Taylor watched him fill the kettle and flick the switch.

"You see Mr Hunt, I don't think you're fully aware of just how serious this situation is."

"This had nothing to do with you. It was between me and her…"

"Well that's where you're wrong, you see Hunt you really ought to have done your homework. This isn't just any woman you raped, this was M."

"Why do you keep calling her that."

"I work for her."

"You work for her, you said you work for MI6."

"That's right."

"She works for MI6…?"

"She's the Head of MI6. You've made a very big mistake and you're not getting away with it."

"I don't give a shit who the hell she is now. She deserved everything she got and I won't apologise for it. She needed taught a lesson."

"You're a bloody fool."

James walked over and took the boiling kettle and hovered over Hunt.

"Now I'm going to tell you what you're going to do. You're going to walk into a police station and give yourself up, then you will call M and you will beg for her forgiveness for what you did to her."

"Screw you."

James tilted the kettle as a few specks of boiling hot water landed on Taylor's lap, causing him to yell out in pain. James watched as the man tried to calm him breathing and regain control of himself.

"Well." James said, firmly.

"Fuck you."

James was slowly losing his patience with this guy.

"You really don't give a damn do you. You don't care about what you put her through, the pain you caused."

"She's just your Boss for god sake, what do you care."

"Way the hell more than you. She's not just the Boss, I love that woman and seeing the pain she's going through kills me and I won't let her feel guilty for something she had no control over."

"I will never, NEVER apologise. I'm glad I did it, I'm glad she suffered. She deserves to suffer a lot more."

James gave in and realised this man was never going to regret what he did. He was an unemployed drunk, with so much anger and bitterness that he didn't care about who he hurt anymore. James poured the remainder of the hot water over his lap, the screaming neatly tearing apart James ear drums.

"These scars will never leave you, they'll be a reminder everyday of what you did to her. You come near her ever again and I swear to god, next time, I'll kill you."

James untied Hunt's hands and walked out of his flat and into the pouring rain. Pulling his jacket tighter around him, blending in with the rest of the public.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Eve was sitting speaking quietly on the phone with Bill when she heard the stairs creak. She looked up to see M standing in the doorway, her face a mixture of shock and anger at the woman.

"Bill I need to go, I'll call you later."

She put her phone in her pocket and stood up as M approached her. She felt a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach as her Boss got closer.

"Eve what are you doing here."

"Good evening Ma'am."

"I asked you a question Eve."

"James had to go out."

"That doesn't explain your presence."

"I dropped by to talk to him and then he needed to go out and he asked if I'd stay to keep an eye on you."

"Keep an eye on me, I'm not a bloody child Eve."

"Yes Ma'am, I'm aware of that but he was worried about you and I…."

"Where did he go?"

"I'm sorry."

"007, where did he go."

"I'm not sure I should say Ma'am."

"Moneypenny, as the Head of MI6, I am ordering you to tell me. Where is he?"

Eve knew she wasn't getting out of this situation and that she had to tell M everything but knew there would be hell for it.

"Moneypenny, I asked you a question."

"Please understand that James is doing this for you."

"Doing what for me….oh for god sake Eve, tell me."

"He's gone to pay a visit to the man that hurt you Ma'am."

"Damn him, I told him to leave it."

"With respect Ma'am, that man shouldn't get away with what he did to you."

As soon as Eve said it, she cursed herself.

"What do mean."

"Ma'am I…"

"He told you everything, didn't he." M asked, in shock.

"Ma'am I am so sorry, he was concerned for you. He did it for you."

"Like hell he did. I told him that in confidence and he ran straight to you."

"We're all worried about you. We do care."

"I'm sure you do Eve and I do appreciate it, now if you don't mind I'd like you to leave."

"Ma'am.."

"Now Eve, please."

Eve grabbed her jacket and walked to the door and turned to M, seeing the tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Ma'am, he cares about you very much, we all do. Please don't be too hard on him."

"Goodnight Eve. Tell Tanner I'll be back first thing Monday."

"Yes Ma'am, goodnight."

M sat in her sitting room for another 2 hours before she heard the front door opening and James walking in muttering to himself.

"Eve, sorry I'm late. Took a lot longer than I….M."

He looked at her, surprised to see her up and noticed Eve was nowhere to be seen.

"You're up already." He said.

"Looks like it, doesn't it."

"Where's Eve."

"I sent her home."

"I see, right well do you want something to eat, I could make you something."

"Stop it."

"It's no trouble, I could make…"

"I SAID STOP…"

James froze on the spot and saw the anger clear on M's face. He couldn't remember her ever looking so furious.

"How could you." She said, coldly.

"M listen to me…"

"No, I trusted you. I confided something deeply personal to you and you ran straight to Eve and told her everything."

"It just came out."

"That sort of thing doesn't just come out Bond."

"Look, they were concerned for you and they knew something other than the cracked ribs had happened."

"It wasn't your place to tell them, you had no bloody right."

"I care about you so much and seeing you like this is killing me. I just wanted to help."

"Help and you think blabbing to Eve was helping did you. Where were you tonight."

"M, please."

"Where were you."

"I went to visit someone."

"Who?"

"M, it doesn't matter."

"WHO DID YOU GO AND SEE."

"I went to see Hunt okay. I was pissed off and angry at what he'd done and I payed him a visit."

"Did you kill him."

"No, I wanted too but no. He'll never forget what he did to you though, that I can guarantee."

"So, not only did you tell Eve about the rape but then you went and beat the crap out of Hunt when I asked you not too, when I begged you to stay out of it."

"I couldn't just leave it M, I couldn't. You have to trust me with this."

"Trust you, how the hell can I trust you now. You betrayed me, you blabbed to Eve and you went against everything I asked of you. Your word means nothing to me now. Get out…"

"What."

"I said get out, now."

"M, please."

"GET OUUUUUUUTTT."

James backed out of the room, seeing tears falling from M's eyes and walked to the door. He stepped out on to the doorstep as M came up behind him and slammed the door in his face.

To Be Continued…

**GreenVelvetCurtains, I was never going to allow James off the hook for betraying M's confidence. He'll be suffering for a little while, not long but enough and Prosper, for you I will attempt a Chapter 2 for I Still Believe In You but give me time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

M had returned to work a few days later after throwing James out of her house, her mood was the worst it had ever been. Eve could feel the hostility from her but Eve couldn't blame her. James had divulged M's biggest secret to her and there was no pretending it hadn't happened. M would receive flowers and other small tokens of apology from James over the next few months and they would end up straight in the bin. The first opportunity M had she had assigned James on a 4 month mission to get him as far away from her as possible. As she sat at her desk, she couldn't rememeber ever being this angry at him before. He would check-in to inform them of how the mission was going but she would always pawn him off onto Bill to avoid a conversation.

James sat in his hotel room, a half empty bottle of vodka beside him. He could feel himself becoming more and more light headed the more he drank but he didn't care. He'd already finished of the mini bar and this was his second bottle of vodka but he didn't care. He didn't care much for anything anymore except her and she wouldn't even return his phone calls. He'd never meant to hurt her the way he had, the truth was he was extremely worried for her state of mind and all he wanted was someone else to help him help her. He trusted Eve and he knew she would never tell another soul and now it was too late. He'd done all he could think of in ways of an apology but nothing had worked.

Eve walked into M's office to see her lost in a mountain of paperwork. She hovered by the desk waiting for M to lift her head.

"What is it Moneypenny."

"Mallory phoned to remind you of your appointment on Friday at 10.30am."

"Yes, I haven't forgotten. Anything else." She asked, abruptly.

"Ma'am if I may speak openly."

M looked up to see a frightened look on Eve's face.

"What is it."

"You're being very unreasonable."

"I'm being what." She replied, a hint of anger.

"Ma'am…"

"How exactly am I being unreasonable. After what he did, betraying me the way he did. I have every right to be."

"Oh for god sake, you must know by now how he feels about you."

"You are skating on ice this fucking thin Eve."

"He loves you and I know you know that."

"He doesn't love me, if he did then he would have respected my wishes and not gone around to Hunt's and beat the crap out of him."

"He could have killed him but he didn't."

"So I should feel honoured."

"I'm just saying that everything he did, he did for you because you are the only woman he gives a damn about. It's been 5 months, you've punished him enough."

"I'll decide when enough is enough. Now get back to work and Eve…"

"Yes Ma'am."

"I will no stand for insubordination. Talk to me like that again and you're out."

"Yes Ma'am." Eve answered, closing the door behind her.

M was lying in bed a few nights later, Eve's words replaying over and over in her mind. She began to doubt herself and wonder if perhaps she had been too hard on James. She couldn't help but feel angry at his betrayal, he didn't stay true to his word but at the same time he did it because he loved her and wanted to help her. Tears escaped her eyes and ran down her cheeks as she did her best to try and get some sleep. She was awakened by the noise of her mobile ringing in her ear, she opened her eyes and saw that it was a little after 2am. She leaned over and picked up the phone to answer it.

"Yes." She asked, groggy.

"Ma'am it's Eve."

"What is it Moneypenny."

"We've just had a phone call from one of the local hospitals in Prague, 007 was admitted late last night."

M sat upright in bed, a horrible knot in her stomach making her feel sick.

"What's happened to him."

"We don't know as yet Ma'am. He's in a coma….M are you still there."

"Yes I'm still here. Eve, I want you to get some transport organised for me to take me there immediately."

"Is that a good idea Ma'am, seeing him like that."

"I'm the one who sent him there, I should be the one to go."

"Yes Ma'am, I'll get it organised immediately."

"Thank you Eve."

M shut off her phone and got out of bed and quickly dressed. She packed a few things and her driver was waiting for her when she exited her house. He took her directly to MI6 where Bill and Eve were waiting for her. Eve had arranged a private jet to take her to Prague immediately and Bill insisted on going with her, which given how she was feeling felt like a good idea. They sat silently on the plane, Bill glancing over at M every now and again and seeing the worry etched on her face. As she looked out of the window, she silently prayed that James would be alright.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When they touched down in Prague, M rushed to the local hospital and ranted at a young Nurse until finally a Doctor arrived.

"Oh at last, please tell me you speak bloody English." M asked.

"I do Ma'am, who is it you're here to see."

"James Bond, I believe he was brought in late last night."

"Ah yes, that's correct."

"Well how is he."

"Would you come with me please."

M followed the Doctor along the corridor, followed by Bill. The Doctor came to a stand still at one of the rooms.

"Mr Bond was struck by what appears to have been a very heavy object, now I want you to be prepared for what you're about to see. A lot of people see the tubes and machines and panic, it looks a lot worse than it is."

"Please, just let me in." M demanded.

He held the door open for her as she rushed in and immediately stopped dead in her tracks. Bill came up to her and put his arm around his Boss, seeing the fear on her face. She shrugged him away and rushed over to James side, taking hold of his hand.

"Oh James, my dear boy. What have they done to you." She whispered, brushing a hair from his face.

Bill brought over a seat and helped M to sit down before she fell down.

"How bad is it Doctor." Bill asked.

"He had swelling on his brain and we had to put him in an induced coma to try to bring the swelling down. He was hit very hard, he's lucky to be alive."

"How long will he be in the coma for."

"It's hard to say, could be a few days or it could take weeks. It all depends on how strong he is."

"He's the strongest man I know." M spoke up, tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I'm beginning to see that. I'll leave you too it. Any questions, just get one of the Nurses and they'll page me."

"Thanks Dr…."

"O'Connor." He smiled.

"You're Irish." M stated.

"Yes Ma'am. My Wife wanted a fresh start and we chose here. We moved here from Ireland about 10 years ago."

"Thank you for helping James, I'm sorry for being rude."

"It's alright, I understand. I'll leave you to it."

M watched as Dr O'Connor left and Bill came over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"M, do you need anything."

"A time machine so that I can sort this mess."

Bill looked down at her and half smiled.

"I'm sorry Bill, ignore me. I'm just being foolish."

"How about I go and get us a coffee, I think you could use one."

"Thank you Bill."

He squeezed her shoulder and then left her alone with James. She wiped the tears that had escaped and leaned forward and kissed him.

"James, I'm so sorry. Please wake up."

Typical she thought to herself, the first time she kisses him and he's unconcious. 10 minutes passed before Bill came back with the coffees. He handed one to M and took a seat beside her. They sat in silence, aside from the beeps from the machines, drinking their coffee's.

"Ma'am, can I ask you a question."

"Of course you can, what is it."

"Why have you been so pissed off at Bond the last few months."

M's eyes went to the floor, unable to meet Bill's eyes.

"I was angry at him."

"Yes but it's Bond, he's always annoying you."

"He betrayed my trust."

"Betrayed how. I'm sorry I shouldn't ask."

"He told me how much you all cared about me, about my wellbeing after I was attacked."

"We do. You're more than a Boss, I thought you knew that."

"Well I didn't and I'm sorry for not realising."

"You got mad at him for that." Bill said, shocked.

"No, I was angry because he told Eve something that I told him in confidence."

"I see. Well, Eve wouldn't tell anyone."

"No I know she wouldn't, it's just that it was so private and he disregarded my feelings."

"Am I allowed to ask what it was exactly."

"It concerned my attack." She said, nervously

"You know who did it."

"I do."

"Why didn't you tell us, you should have gone to the Police Ma'am, we'd have gone with you."

"Bill…"

"No, I mean he can't get away with beating you up like that, the guy should be shot."

"Bill please stop."

He looked at her and saw his Boss slowly crumbling in front of him. He moved his chair closer to her and put his arm around her as she leaned into him.

"M, what is it." He asked, softly.

"You sounded just like James there."

"It must have been something pretty big to have you this mad and this upset at the same time."

"I feel so bloody ashamed."

He sat back, forcing her to look at him.

"M, what is it you have reason to feel ashamed off."

"Bill, I can't. I just can't say it."

Bill watched his Boss and the fear that suddenly engulfed her then it clicked with him what she was trying to say.

"Oh my god, he raped you."

All M could do was nod in agreement as the tears began again. She felt like a complete idiot crying in front of the very people who worked for her.

"M, I am so sorry for what he did to you. We need to get this guy."

"James already did."

"Ma'am, about you and Bond..."

"He told me he loves me, stupid idiot."

"I'm surprised it's taken him this long to tell you."

"You knew."

"We all did. After you were shot, he was a mess and then when he had to go on that bloody mission for Mallory. He was furious because he didn't want to leave your side. I can't believe this has happened to you and that we didn't see it."

"You couldn't have known Bill."

"Don't be mad at him for telling Eve. He probably thought he was helping."

"I realise that now. I just want to put it all behind me and for him to be alright."

"He's a tough nut to crack."

"I can't lose him Bill, not now."

Bill allowed M to rest her head on his shoulder as his arm went around her, comforting her as they sat and kept a vigil at James bedside.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Bill returned to London a few days later to hold the fort for M, leaving her alone with James. She had barely left his side except to shower and change. She had fallen asleep, gripping his hand. The beeping of the machine picked up slightly as James slowly opened his eyes. He surveyed his surroundings and could feel someone holding him. He shifted ever so slightly and looked to his side to see M fast asleep beside him with her hand in his.

"M…M wake up." James spoke, his voice a little rough.

M could hear a voice calling her name and she slowly sat up and opened her eyes. She felt someone squeezing her hand and her face broke into a large smile when she saw James looking back at her.

"James…. Oh my god."

She jumped up from her chair and stood over him. She pressed the buzzer at the side of his bed and a few moments later Dr O'Connor came rushing in.

"Ma'am…."

"Docotr, he's awake. James is awake." She said, through tears.

Dr O'Connor came over and began assessing James. He called for a Nurse who arrived almost immediately and after they had finished checking him over they began to remove the tube from his mouth and the other wires attached to him. He took a small coughing fit as the tube was removed from his mouth and M grabbed the water from the side and helped him to sit up as he took a drink.

"Mr Bond, how do you feel." Dr O'Connor asked.

"My heads thumping a bit but I feel okay."

"I'll get the Nurse to bring you a couple of paracetamol. We've checked you over and everything seems okay. Your coördination seems fine but you might be a little unsteady on your feet for a couple of days."

"When can I go home."

"I can release you tomorrow but I don't advise flying home for a few days at least."

"I'll book the hotel for a few more nights, it's fine." M smiled.

"You're very lucky Mr Bond and you're very lucky to have someone who cares so much for you. She's barely left your bedside since you were brought in."

"She's one of a kind, that's for sure." James smiled, taking hold of M's hand.

"I'll leave you to it, get some rest and I'll organise your discharge for tomorrow."

"Thank you Doctor." M smiled.

They waited a few moments for Dr O'Connor and the Nurse to leave before M came in closer and kissed James.

"James, I am so sorry."

"Why are you apologising, if anything it should be me."

"I'm been so foolish and treated you badly. I let it get in the way of work and that was unprofessional."

James forced M to sit on the bed beside him and stroked the top of her hand with his thumb.

"I never should have told Eve about what happened to you. You told me the most painful experience of your life and I had no right to go to Eve with it."

"You wanted to help me, I see that now. Eve explained."

"It doesn't excuse it though. It's just what he did to you, I've never wanted to hurt anyone as much as I wanted to hurt him for what he did to you. I came so close to killing him and it took so much strength not too, I knew you didn't want that."

"All I want is to put what happened behind me and move on and learn to trust again."

"Will you let me help you, I need to make it up to you."

"All I want is you back home and fighting the bad guys."

"I love you so much M, you know that right."

"Dear boy, I love you too. The thought of losing you, I couldn't handle it. I never thought it was possible for me to feel this way about you but I do and I don't care who knows it."

"What ever happens between us, just know one thing. I will always protect you, no matter what."

"I know you would. I want you to stay with me until you're better okay."

"You don't have too."

"I want too. It will give us time to get to know one another outside of work and I can keep a close eye on you."

"Okay, I guess I'm staying with you. What if the others find out."

"To hell with them, from now on we come first, deal."

"Deal."

-end


End file.
